Where Are You Christmas
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Luna was only nine years old when her mum died. Christmas was her Mum's favorite holiday. It was usually a time of Cheer and happiness but this wasn't the case at the Lovegood House. Her dad was extremely sad and was busy working on Quibbler to even work out what was going on.


**Where are you Christmas, Why can't I find you?**

Luna was only nine years old when her mum died. Christmas was her Mum's favorite holiday. It was usually a time of Cheer and happiness but this wasn't the case at the Lovegood House. Her dad was extremely sad and was busy working on Quibbler to even work out what was going on.

Luna on the other hand missed her Mum dearly. Her Mum made Christmas extra magical. There wasn't a day goes by were she didn't miss her mums voice or her cooking. She thought back to the day.

**Why have you gone away**

_Luna was with her mother. Her mother was working on a new potion, would help cure the most deadly a lot of people besides her dad knew what she was doing. So they kept it a secret. Her mother told her to go outside to play. It happen to be a nice day, the sun was shining and it wasn't to warm or too cold. The weather was just right._

_Luna listened to her mother and decided to chase the little white rabbit in the dad would be home soon and Luna couldn't wait to see him ._

_But this time she felt different. Like something bad had happen or was going to happen. It was like when her grandpa died. Her mother was usually careful._

_Luna stopped chasing the little white bunny and saw some beautiful picked up the little white flowers that was by were she was. She picked them,, hoping to give them to her Mum. So Luna walked into where her Mum was._

_"Mum i got some flowers for you" said Luna skipping to were her Mum was. He Mum looked at her and smile._

_"Put them on the table" said her Mum. Luna put them in a vase on the kitchen , but as she reached to put them in the vase she knocked down some glass. Luna went by her Mum to get a brown and dust pan._

_Meanwhile her Mum wasn't paying much attention. She grabbed the wrong powder in the potion. And there was a huge explosion. Luna was, pushed back because of the explosion and she was knocked out._

_"Luna, Wake up please" said a voice. Luna open her eyes to her fathers face. He had tears down his face. Luna's father hugged her._

_"Thank god, your okay, i couldn't lose you either, i can't i don't know what i would do" said her dad to Luna._

_"Daddy wheres Mum, what happen" asked Luna. Luna knew something bad happen. She looked to wear she last say her Mum. There was a blanket over a body and she wasn't moving._

_"Daddy whats wrong with Mum, why isn't she moving" asked Luna looking at her dad. Her dad was sitting the floor, tears streaming down his face. Luna looked at her dad and then at her mother. Her dad picked her up and set her on his lap._

_"Remember what your mother said when grandpa died" said Her dad holding his little girl._

_"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end" said Luna, trying to be brave._

_"That's right" he said. Luna understood that her Mum was gone. She hugged her father, trying not to cry._

_"But we have each other" He said and they both cried._

**Where is the laughter You used to bring me?**

**Why can't I hear music play?**

Luna looked out the window outside her room. She wanted to get a Christmas tree to make it like it was but her father was so busy. She get that he was coping at the age of nine she did. The house seemed not be the same as it was one her Mum was alive. She got lost in another day dream as she remembered what happen last year.

_Eight year old Luna Lovegood sat on her bed. She was waiting for the sun to raise. She just woke up a couple minutes ago and was now slightly bouncing up and down, she was excited. Christmas was a exciting time around the Lovegood house. Her father wouldn't work that day and would be with the family. Her Mum would make all kinds of food and of course the opening of presents._

_The sun soon rose in the sky. Luna pushed the warm blankets off. She slipped out of her bed. Her bare feet touching the wooden floor. She quietly open the door, and peaked out._

_Across her room, she saw her parents door sightly open. She could hear her fathers snores from the bedroom. She quietly giggled at the sound of that. She could hear her Mum humming a tune down stairs, most likely in the kitchen. She quickly but quickly made her way down stairs to the kitchen._

_Her Mum was back was facing her. Her white apron was on. Her mothers long blond hair in single braid down her back waved back and forth as her mother hummed._

_"Merry Christmas Mummy"whispered Luna as she hugged her Mums legs._

_"Merry Christmas, Little Moon" said her mother softly._

_Luna looked up to her mom mixing a bowl._

_"Mummy, what are you making"asked Luna all innocent her eyes widen with wonder._

_Her mother smiled and look down at Luna._

_"You're Favorite" she said in a sing song voice that made her daughter giggle._

_"Mum, we can't have pudding for breakfast"giggled her daughter_

_"Why not" gasped her mum._

_"Mummy what are we going to do with the pudding" asked Luna tugging at her mums apron._

_Luna's mom picked up her daughter's. Then took her other hand took some pudding and put it on her daughters nose._

_"We do that then"her mother grinned._

_X. Lovegood came down stairs to see his daughter and his lovely wife having a Pudding fight and joined it._

_To the Lovegood Family, this was the best Christmas Ever._

**My world is changing,I'm rearranging**  
**Does that mean Christmas changes too?**

Luna was now a year older and now that her mum was gone she felt different. Besides being older she felt more mature but sad. She hated being sad, she like laughing and smiling about things. Her mom was always did, even when things were sad. Why couldn't I do that thought Luna as she got dress.

There was a knock at the door, and Luna was glad she was now dress. She open it, to her father her looked like he was up all night he had stacks of paper in his hand.

"Luna I have to go to the office and get this done will you be fine on your own" asked her father. He was dress in a muggle winter cloak, pants and boats.

Luna nodded, not showing how sad she was that her father couldn't stop working on Christmas.

"Be Careful of the Narglers dear" said her father.

Her father smiled at Luna gave her a kiss on her head and went down stairs.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" she whispered but her father couldn't hear her, as he was already out the door.

**Where are you Christmas Do you remember?**  
**The one you used to know**

Luna looked out the window, watching her father hunched over bracing the cold as we walked out into the cold and disappeared with a crack. Now Luna was all alone, she was okay with that she guess. Luna made her way down stairs. The kitchen was still the same yellow as before when her mom painted it. But now it just looked pale.

She dig in a kitchen drawer and found a card that she was looking for. Her father didn't know but Luna was taught how to make her mums pudding and now instead of her mom, Luna was going to make it ever year in honor of her mum.

She found everything and soon had her own bowl of pudding in front of her. She made her way to the dinning table. She watched the flowers that was charmed to never die bloom in front of her. It was forget-me-nots that Luna gave her mum before she died. The vase was what was charmed so flowers would live on. Luna started at the flower as she ate her pudding.

A single tear ran down her cheek and she pushed the pudding away. Luna closed her eyes, to keep from crying

"Merry Christmas Mummy"she whispered.

**I'm not the same one See what the time's done**  
**Is that why you have let me go**

Luna looked out the window. To see her neighbors The Weasley family taking turns on the slide going down the hill. The family was laughing and racing having a very good time. Luna wished she was out there with them. They seemed nice, she did had play dates with Ginny but after her mum died they ended. Ginny most of notice Luna looking out the window. She waved at Luna and then went back to sliding.

**Christmas is here**  
**Everywhere**  
**Christmas is here**  
**If you care**

Luna decided to sit and be sad, her mother wouldn't want Luna to do that. Luna was going to make this her best Christmas even if she had to do this alone. Luna raised to closet between her parents room and her own. She pulled out a jar of money. It was muggle money that she saved, that her mom gave her. Her mother promised Luna they would go shopping at muggle store together.

Luna dressed in her warmest clothes, grabbed jacket and put on her boots. She was glad it wasn't snowing hard or too cooled. She knew her dad wouldn't be home till tonight. She ran to a tree farm with the wagon she had (I don't know if they have it in England but they door in America just go with it). She didn't have much money so she pick the smallest tree. It was about her size, she was glad she had her wagon with her. She paid for the tree, there wasn't many trees left and it was about to close.

She put the small tree in the wagon and went home.

**If there is love in your heart and your mind**  
**You will feel like Christmas all the time**

Luna dressed in her warmest clothes, grabbed jacket and put on her boots. She was glad it wasn't snowing hard or too cooled. She knew her dad wouldn't be home till tonight. She ran to a tree farm with the wagon she had (I don't know if they have it in England but they door in America just go with it). She didn't have much money so she pick the smallest tree. It was about her size, she was glad she had her wagon with her. She paid for the tree, there wasn't many trees left and it was about to close.

She put the small tree in the wagon and went home.

**I feel you Christmas**  
**I know I've found you**  
**You never fade away**

Luna ran to the closet pulled out blanket for the tree, and things to decorate it. She ran to the tree, put the blanket around it. She put the lights that didn't need to be put in because of magic. She put the small shinny glass ornaments on the branches and stepped away from the tree, and smiled. The small tree look beautiful, just like last year.

It felt like Christmas again. She raced back up the stairs and got the rest of the Christmas stuff. She made sure that Christmas stuff was all good. She began to decorate the house just like her mother did but a little different.

Luna decided to read a book till her father came. She sang so Christmas tunes, played so games and now she was going to wait to surprise her father.

**The joy of Christmas**  
**Stays here inside us**  
**Fills each and every heart with love**

Luna sat down by the small fireplace keeping warm. She heard a nose and looked outside. Her father was by the door open it and came in. he was holding a bag and was smiling. He turn around and looked around in shock.

"Moon" he whispered. Luna jumped of her chair and raced to her father and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas father, I wanted to surprise you"said his daughter smiling at her father.

"Do you like it daddy, I know its not as good as mums but.."

"I love it Moon-Bear" said her father giving her a huge hug and kiss on forehead. He pulled out present out of the bag an handed them to her daughter.

"Merry Christmas Luna" he whispered

"Merry Christmas Daddy"

**Where are you Christmas**  
**Fill your heart with love**


End file.
